Sofia
Sofia is the titular protagonist of the Disney Junior animated series of the same name. Sofia is a little girl with a commoner's background until her mother marries the King of Enchancia and she becomes royalty. Sofia learns that looking like a princess is not all that hard, but behaving like one must come from the heart. Background Sofia is a young girl who lives with her mother Miranda. She had a father but he got lost at sea. She becomes Royalty after her mother's remarriage to King Roland II. Being new to the entire Princess legacy, Sofia attends the Royal Prep Academy where Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather show her the ropes about what being a Princess is all about. However, Sofia is caught between two messages—is being a Princess about material goods or having a good heart? It is up to her animals, led by Clover the rabbit, and a powerful amulet, to set her on the path of the heart. Personality Sofia is shown to have a two-sided personality: One side is that of a softhearted idealist. Sofia is shown to be very kind and compassionate. She is also shown to be loyal to her loved ones to the point of altruism. She is also willing to befriend people the large majority refuse to have anything to do with. She also believes in keeping promises no matter what. She also shows her affections by giving her loved ones warm hugs. She also believes that something being trouble free and being a happy something new row same thing. The other side of her personality is that of a hard-headed pragmatist. Sofia is shown to be a precocious girl who believes the proof is in the pudding. This fuels a side of her that is very investigative and skeptical. She tends to try to juggle more than she can handle, especially when it comes to her friends, and value making herself as multifaceted as possible. This side also gives her trust issues that make her go off on her own without telling anybody and keep secrets from everyone except her Aunt Tilly and her mermaid friend Princess Oona. There is a smaller third part of Sofia's personality that she tries to hide: Her vulnerable, scared, and worried part. Many times Sofia's vulnerable side has made her question if she truly belongs with her royal friends and family. She has a tendency to worry about her own self-worth and if she can handle being a princess. While she doesn't get scared often, when she does she will lose some of her confidence, which can cause trouble for her. Appearance Sofia has shoulder-length wavy auburn hair (occasionally she ties it in a ponytail), light blue eyes, a mid brow, and fair skin with rosy cheeks. She usually wears a princess gown of a lilac bodice trimmed in two lines of pearls down the front and along the neckline and wings on the skirt, a pearl-hemmed and studded lilac petaled skirt with a row of great lace drops and trumpets each arranged like a four-leaf clover or cross on a nimbus, and a yellowish petticoat with a lilac band; a swirly tiara inset with pink sapphires, white pearls, and a turquoise diamond; violet slippers with bows and mid heels; and the royal family's Amulet of Avalor, a huge fire opal drop cabochon on a swirly silver backing topped with three sapphires and on a silver necklace wrapped over amethyst beans. In the pilot for her debutante ball her dress had elaborate lacework on the shoulders and fourteen scrolls and terminal cloverleaves about each nimbus. During the crossover her amulet has turned pink and her dress turned into a violet gown like when she was a commoner, her Derby outfit, and sorceress robe, where her bodice now has white vines on a pink front between the only lines of pearls each clustered with eight smaller pearls and her sheer overskirt has shafts of four spade-like pairs of tendrils against beams all greater below the next over 15 drops arranged as daisy petals over the violet skirt with three white fan stripes between each shaft. She also wears purple slippers and white stockings. But earlier the Disney websites featured her in an intermediate glittery outfit of the purple skirt with opalescent clover-nimbus motif, pink petticoat, and violet bow-tie slippers, and stockings and a purple amulet, which she did not wear in the crossover, but more often in the episodes since "The Bamboo Kite". So both of her special outfits in the television specials did not become employed regularly instead of the simpler ones. Sofia's promotional art and merchandise broadly depart on the dress and amulet. When she goes on outings she usually wears a violet equestrian suit for riding, of a cap with bow, jacket, trousers, and boots, but her shirt is lilac like her flying pony Minimus. When she has a Buttercupsmeeting she wears what essentially looks like a Girl Scouts uniform of the 1960s which, much like the Fireside Girls in Phineas and Ferb, has a beret with emblem, shirt, and skirt here of shades of yellow, but with uniform tan vests of badges, tan shoes, and red socks. Each Buttercup has also worn a green or red backpack. Otherwise when Sofia travels on foot she wears a long dress with three stripes at the bottom, a thick coat, sometimes a bow, and a narrow-brimmed hat with a headstrap and a band with her tiara emblem. Sofia's amulet lets her change to the size of a rodent or wee sprite or into a mermaid, whenever she needs to. As a mermaid she has a violet tail, lilac top with sheer waist frill, bra of several pink scallop shells and a amethyst-beaded strap, bracelet of starfish and seashells, and golden tiara of stars, a pair of seahorses, and some gems. Powers And Abilities Although a young girl, Sofia has displayed various skills, abilities, and magical potential. * The Amulet of Avalor: This magical amulet, gifted to her by her stepfather, grants Sofia the power to talk to animals (for which the amulet blessed her when she helped a baby bird back into its nest). When she helps Oona the mermaid out of a fishnet, the amulet blesses her with the ability to transform into a mermaid and gain everything that comes with it, including the ability to breathe underwater. Her most recent abilities are to turn herself into any animal she sees in front of her and to turn herself into a fairy. The Amulet also gives her the ability to shrink herself at will; she can even shrink what she is wearing to scale. It also summons the Disney Princesses when she needs help. * Flying Horseriding: Sofia tried out for the Royal Prep Flying Derby team in "Just One of the Princes", with Minimus as her steed. After hard work and training, she managed to win her spot on the team, and became a skilled flying horse-rider. She uses those skills later to rescue Clover from Boswell, then to chase Wormwood, the latter event occurring in her regular dress. This leads to James desiring her as his teammate. Her skills have grown to the point where she can teach herself how to drive a flying coach and a flying sleigh and how to ride a griffin. However, this skill does not immediately translate well when it comes to flying enchanted objects--it takes a day for Sofia to learn to fly a carpet, this being exacerbated by the carpet being wild. * Magic: Sofia began lessons in magic and sorcery in "Cedric's Apprentice", first having trouble with a spell to turn things into rubies. But with help from her temporary sorcery-teacher, Cedric the Sorcerer, she soon masters the ability to cast spells although it requires a wand. This comes in handy later when she frees the fairies from their bubble. However, after her first try at spell-casting when she put everyone attending her first ball to sleep, she remains cautious about bold magical attempts, even in measuring magical plant food. However, her skill has greatly increased, allowing her to break a bubble trapping the headmistresses in one try. As Cedric's apprentice, Sofia got to clean Cedric's books, enabling her to know of a few spells, such as one concerning animal-human transformation that came up when she later turned into a cat. In a rare exception of recklessness around magic, Sofia tested Cedric's new Duplication Spell on herself, despite the food-loving Clover advising her to copy the apple she had tried it out on first four or five more times. This recklessness led to the creation of Sofia the Worst. Her magical skills and knowledge have grown to the point where she is the top student in Sorcery Class. She most recently learned some spells from Merlin. * Various Buttercup Girl Scout Skills: As a Buttercup Scout, Sofia has learned many outdoor skills, such as wood-gathering, identifying various herbs, survival skills, etc. * Leadership: Sofia displayed potential and competency as a leader, when she led her fellow Buttercups in making a sled so they could hurry an ill Baileywick to get treatment at the castle. When Roland was lost in a snowstorm, she ordered the animals of the woods to find him and bring back proof. When rescuing Clover from Boswell, she used strategy with Mia, Robin, Crackle, and Minimus, tricking Boswell into choosing her for a magic trick and repeatedly impeding him from holding on to Clover for long until Crackle shook him off for good with a fiery blast. When defeating Miss Nettle with Cedric, she begins to develop her cunning by using Clover's chewing ability with Wormwood's wings to get a spare wand for Cedric when his original wand is damaged, then uses his Morpho Mirrors trick to trap Miss Nettle. When the island she is having a picnic with her mother and siblings is levitated, her quick wit is used again when she tries to pull them down to a neighboring island with her allies and a rope. Sofia, however, often has difficulty seeing other people's viewpoints, but if she knows those views, she uses them well to her advantage. She also, especially with Amber, is good at winning arguments over opinions on how things should be run. Sofia has recently proven to be good at thinking through how to solve difficult tasks, such as finding the answer to an ogre's riddle, then at figuring out how to make a good science project without Hocus Crocus. When James becomes King For The Day, she proves to be a competent Royal Adviser. Sofia, unlike James, easily takes advice and learns well from experience. Her physical prowess improves after taking Roland's advice and running a race course as a cat in "When You Wish Upon a Well". However, when around figures of authority, even her siblings, Sofia can be overpowered. This is due to her feeling insecure about lacking royal birth. * Athletic Prowess: Despite initially being clumsy, Sofia has shown that she possesses superb athletic prowess. She was strong enough to fling Prince Hugo off his horse and into the haystacks and the RPA fountain, despite the fact that Hugo is bigger. This physical strength is due to her sportsmanship and, for her arm strength, her fencing, and her wand-waving. She also possesses great stamina as shown when she marched through a jungle all the way to the Jade Jaguar's cave, a feat that easily tired out Amber and Jun. Her prowess was heightened when she retained the cat reflexes she gained after Amber accidentally turned her into a cat. Her athletic prowess has grown to the point where both the Dunwiddie Ducks and Royal Redhawks wanted her to be on their team for the King's Cup. Most recently, she was able to airlift a grown man wearing armor. * Enchanted Ice Dancing: Sofia had trouble learning to ice dance in the beginning. When Prince Hugo saw this, he decided to help her out, and she got every move down. Although she became one of the best ice dancers at Royal Prep, she tells Hugo that she still needs help with her royal round-off. * Discipline: Sofia has shown throughout the series to have an unusually high level of maturity and self-control for a child her age. She is able to remain calm in most situations and rarely loses her temper. It is revealed in "Stormy Lani" that Sofia achieves this by thinking "sunny thoughts". * Frigid Temperature Tolerance: Unlike the other members of her family, Sofia is shown to have a remarkable tolerance to the cold, as shown when she dressed up in a cloak whereas the rest of her family had to wear fur coats, and when she was the only one who was not shivering in the coach when she and her family were caught out in a blizzard. * Swordsmanship: Sofia is shown to be skilled with a sword. It is revealed that this is due to taking Fencing Class at Royal Prep. * Mechanical Skill: Sofia has shown remarkable mechanical ability in "In a Tizzy" when she built a really fast go-carriage from parts she salvaged from Enchancia Castle's junkyard. It's revealed in "Princess Jade" that she gained this skill in Architecture Class at Dunwiddie School. * Sewing: Sofia is shown to be a very talented seamstress. This is especially relevant in the episode "Princess Butterfly" in which she is able to expertly craft her own swan costume. * Enchanto-Zoology: Sofia's love of magic and ability to talk to animals has given her extensive knowledge of Enchanted Creatures. * Magical Knowledge: Sofia love of magic has given her superb knowledge of magical things. She uses numerous spells in the episode "Substitute Cedric". She is able to perform a spell to make a copy of herself in the episode "Sofia the Second", however the spell goes awry. In the episode "Make Way for Miss Nettle", Sofia is extremely skilled at using magic to grow enchanted flowers. Sofia has at least a basic understanding of magical spells. * Bright Light of Goodness: A magical power coming from Sofia herself. It is a powerful light raised from Sofia's heart and can be guided by Sofia's mind to her chosen target. The light is potentially lethal for evil creatures and can dissolve evil spirits and evil ghosts into nothingness, as shown in "Forever Royal". The light can be used as a shield against magical attacks. Role In The Series Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess Sofia first appears with her mother on the way to Enchancia Castle to deliver slippers to King Roland II. When her mother and the King marry, Sofia becomes Enchancia's second Princess and the Royal Family's youngest member. Sofia says good-bye to her friends Ruby and Jade before heading to the castle. Sofia is warmly welcomed by everyone at the castle except Amber, who is jealous of her, and Cedric, who is annoyed that she cannot say his name right. Later, her new father announces that she will have A Royal Ball in honor of her Royal Debut and gives her a beautiful necklace that she must promise to never take off. The next day at Royal Prep, all the other kids take an instant shine to Sofia. Amber convinces James to give Sofia a ride on the Enchanted Swing Set. The swing sends Sofia into the RPA Fountain. Sofia runs away and stumbles across a baby bird that had fallen out of its nest and puts it back. Her necklace glows and she hears the birds say "thank you". When she gets home, Cedric reveals that her amulet is magical and the next day she discovers she can talk to animals. For the next few days, Sofia struggles with her studies. At Dance Class Amber tricks her again and when she gets home she asks Cedric for a spell. When it puts everyone to sleep, Sofia's amulet summons Cinderella. At Cinderella's urging, Sofia and Amber reconcile and fix everything. She then dances with her new father and then her whole family. Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sofia appears in Elena of Avalor pilot special, where she learns the great mystery behind her Amulet from Alacazar: Princess Elena of Avalor has been trapped in her Amulet for forty-one years. Believing she cannot tell her family the truth, Sofia convinces them to spend the Royal Family's summer vacation there. With her powers, Shuriki's wand, and help from the Jaquins and Alacazar's grandson Mateo, Sofia frees Elena, who sets off to defeat Shuriki on her own. When this fails, Sofia and Elena team up and together they free their families during which Sofia finally reveals the truth about her Amulet to her family and admitting that all of her secret intention was to protect them. They then rally the Citizens of Avalor and defeat Shuriki. Freeing Elena also turns her Amulet pink. Afterwards, she is rewarded with a new dress. Sofia the First As the protagonist, Sofia is a major character throughout the series. As a neophyte Royal, she struggles to find her place among the world of Royalty and prove herself worthy of her new status. She also must learn the responsibilities that come with being the bearer of the Amulet of Avalor and its powers. She also finds herself caught between things she wants to do as a free spirit and what she must do as a Princess. Sofia reveals to love sports such as the Flying Derby. Her love of sports leads to her trying out for the RPA's Flying Derby team despite everyone telling her it is a Prince only thing. Sofia quickly proves to be a prodigy when she becomes able to ride her horse Minimus and tackle most of the race course in just one day. She eventually wins the tryout race and makes the team. She becomes so good that she is able to win the Flying Crown for Royal Prep for the first time in a hundred years and teach herself how to ride a griffin and drive both a flying coach and flying sleigh. She also loves athletic activities that are considered Princess only things like Enchanted Ice Dancing. It is revealed that most of her physical prowess comes from the real world experience she has gained as a Buttercup Scout. She has also learned spell casting, a skill that has grown to the point where she is the top student in sorcery class. Sofia also goes out of her way to help Amber and James learn important life lessons. She helps Amber learn to not be afraid to try new things and commit to rescuing missions with help from Princess Jasmine and Mulan. She also teaches James how to be a good sport and that some things are more important than winning. Sofia learns about her amulet's third ability the hard way after it places a curse on her for bragging to her friends about being chosen to be the Anthem Singer. With help from Belle, she is able to break the curse. Sofia also shows that she is loyal to her loved ones to the point of being altruistic as shown when she took the blame for James for what he did to the window. She is also shown to have superb detective skills. However, Sofia is also shown to have flaws of her own. Sofia has trust issues that make her keep secrets, a tendency to go off without telling anybody and be vulnerable to peer pressure. These traits tend to annoy or anger some of her loved ones like James and Jade. Most recently, Sofia has taken on the job as the Storykeeper of the Secret Library of Enchancia. At first, she does not think she can do it but thanks to her Aunt Tilly and Merida, she has gained the confidence she needs to accept the job of finishing all the stories in the Library and giving each one a happy ending. In the course of being a Storykeeper, the Protectors of the Mystic Isles offered to train her to be the EverRealm's first ever protector after she saved the Isles from Prisma. She has begun her training under Chrysta and is assisting the Protectors of reclaiming the Wicked Nine before Prisma gets them all. In the series finale, Sofia is about to graduate from Royal Prep when she is called back to the Mystic Isles to face an evil sorceress named Vor, who plans to take over the kingdom of Enchancia and the EverRealm, whom the Protectors thought had been destroyed after Sofia helped stop Prisma from reviving Vor through the Wicked Nine. Faced with her greatest task yet, she rallies her friends to stop Vor, but she's too powerful. She and Minimus retreat to the Secret Library, where the original storykeeper explains that she must defeat Vor at all costs, even if it means doing it on her own. Sofia leaves to head back to save her family from Vor. She succeeds and tries to convince her family to fight back, to which Amber agrees, and Sofia turns into a flying horse and Amber climbs on, and they fly back to the castle, with the rest of the family following. Eventually, Sofia and Amber reach the castle where Vor is planning to make her next move on another realm. Sofia activates the amulet's power to trap Vor inside it--only for Vor to snatch her by the ankle and drag her inside with her. Inside the Amulet, Vor quickly gains the upper hand on Sofia and prepares to finish her off. But Sofia stands tall after seeing the spirits of the Disney Princesses who had been summoned in her times of need. They encouraged her to be brave and strong for they believe in her. With their support, Sofia lets the bright light of goodness in her heart shine on Vor, causing the evil sorceress to dissolve into nothingness, destroying her permanently and freeing Prisma from her control. Truly grateful and guilt-ridden for what happened, Prisma apologizes for everything she has done. Meanwhile, Cedric rallies the Royal Family, Sofia's friends, the animals, and everyone else, and they work together on the spell to free Sofia. The spell works and Sofia and Prisma are released from the Amulet. Primsa willingly turns herself in to face her actions. The Protectors then dub Sofia an official Protector of the EverRealm and is given a new uniform. She and all her family and friends then go inside to celebrate. Disney Parks Relationships Queen Miranda Queen Miranda is Sofia's lovely mother and also a warm and caring woman. She deeply loves her daughter Sofia, was happy to become a new mother for James and Amber, and she truly loves her husband, King Roland. Queen Miranda is encouraging and supportive of Sofia, always there to lift her spirits when she's feeling down or nervous concerning the expectations she has to meet as a princess. She gives her motherly advice concerning whatever Sofia is striving to accomplish and she's always proud of her. She also taught Sofia the importance of keeping one's promises. And she has a clue that Sofia can talk to animals (The Shy Princess) when she said that mothers know everything about their kids. Miranda teaches Sofia to embrace herself, but also to obey her. Miranda has difficulty with magical creatures, but accepts Cedric due to Sofia needing him. King Roland II King Roland II is Sofia's stepfather. He is regal, imposing yet kind and welcoming. He cares not for background but rather for character, seeing as he married Miranda (a cobbler) for true love, and he was happy that Sofia accepted him as her new father. He also has a sense of humor, when he suggested Sofia calls him "Roland" or "Hey! You with the crown!" He left "Dad" for last, as he didn't want Sofia to feel obligated to do so, and his "Welcome to the Family" present to her was the Amulet of Avalor so that it would shield and guide her as a princess. Roland can be commanding and authoritative. Often times his orders are given in an impassive manner, which makes Sofia get worried or angry and look like she's the mature one. Roland was overprotective of Sofia, but now has given her freedom. Roland has also given Sofia more responsibility as she has gotten older, and considers her a future leader along with James. Prince James James is Sofia's stepbrother and unlike his sister Amber, James is not at all vain and is very helpful towards Sofia. He is rather easygoing for a prince, sometimes displaying behavior not normally seen in royalty. He has a normal brother-sister bond with Amber, teasing her that "she wasn't gonna be the fairest in the land" anymore once Sofia came along but out of good-natured humor. He also has a bad habit of disobeying rules and trying to cover up his messes so as not to get punished, though when he ruined a stained-glass window and Sofia took the blame for him, he felt guilty and told his parents the truth, showing he has a sense of honesty. James isn't the best in terms of courtesy, being a bad sport once, playing rough, and having bad table manners. He also has difficulty listening to people at times. When Amber became the heiress to the throne, Sofia helped James see his true place as an adventurer. Princess Amber Originally, Princess Amber is cold, spoiled and envious. When Sofia becomes a princess, Amber takes an immediate dislike to her. She acts mean to her and hates being called out on it. When the other children act friendly to Sofia, this makes Amber more jealous. Amber is also manipulative, able to trick James into humiliating Sofia. She likes looking prettier than other people, wearing the best dresses and tiaras. But after she rips her ballgown and is too upset to attend Sofia's ball, and finds out Sofia made a mistake with a spell to be a better dancer that put everyone in the ballroom into an enchanted sleep, Amber apologizes to Sofia, who tells her she was happy to be getting a stepsister. Then, Amber corrects her, saying, "Sofia, we're sisters!" She reveals that she was scared that Sofia would be loved more than her, while Sofia herself automatically assumed the opposite due to inexperience and being unusual. She was also jealous, however, because to her, the Amulet of Avalor was simply a precious piece of her grandmother's jewellery--one that was going to someone that Amber had then deemed unfit for its wear(Sofia). It was later revealed that King Roland did pass his daughter on purpose because the stone flashed when Sofia arrived, forcing Roland to give Sofia the amulet since it had picked her as the new bearer. Amber later becomes a lot more open towards Sofia and the two have many more adventures. Amber was delighted to meet Jasmine and eventually learns lessons from Sofia, just as she teaches Sofia to be more mature and stick to her guns, though that lesson came about indirectly due to Amber's peer pressure. When Amber got turned into a butterfly after being jealous of her sister's skill as a seamstress, she learned how much Sofia cared for her when Sofia was willing to give up her amulet for her. However, the two still have completely different value systems. Amber does not understand the hardworking, thrifty life that Sofia has brought with her, and thinks it will be harmful, though in fact Sofia's lifestyle has proved to be a key for success, unlike Amber's luxurious lifestyle, which frequently creates disaster. Sofia does not understand the need for glamour due to her simple outlook, but tries to act like Amber, tripping herself up in the process. However, they have become more balanced due to Amber learning to work with less, while Sofia has had to learn the formalities of leadership. Thanks to her facing consequences for selfishness in the form of Princess Ivy, Amber has begun appreciating Sofia, and has become a better friend overall. After she saved James, Jin, Roland, and Quon, Amber became more open to taking risks. This helped her learn to improvise as a Buttercup, and eventually to choose to go on an adventure in The Mystic Isles. In the series finale, "Forever Royal", Sofia's relationship with her stepsister is made all the more stronger due to the threat posed to Enchancia and the Ever Realm by the wicked Vor. When Sofia is called to the Mystic Isles to aid the Protectors, Amber covers for her in both instances she's summoned. Later, after Sofia frees Amber and the rest of her family from Vor's mind control spell and they attempt to flee Enchancia for safer havens, Amber refuses to let her future kingdom as Queen fall to Vor, and flies back to the castle with Sofia to stop Vor. When Sofia attempts to trap Vor in the Amulet of Avalor, similar to what happened to Princess Elena, Vor tries to drag Sofia in with her. Amber tries her best to save her stepsister from being imprisoned with the wicked sorceress, but fails, and is devastated. With the support of the rest of her family, Cedric and his parents, the Protectors, and the Three Good Fairies, Amber is able to help Cedric cast a spell to free Sofia and a repentant Prisma from the Amulet. After Sofia is granted her new status as Protector of the Ever Realm, she and Amber return to enjoy the party celebrating their graduation from Royal Prep, and Sofia offers Amber her new title when she becomes Queen in the future: Amber the First. Princess Vivian Princess Vivian is a shy girl who has trouble talking to other people, and as a result had no friends. There were also many false stories made up about her, that she was never able to say weren't true because she wasn't brave enough to say so. But after being partnered with Sofia for a project for art class, the two of them eventually became friends and Sofia helped Vivian become more confident, and overcome her fear of being around and talking to others. Sofia and Vivian are both magically adept, and in "Substitute Cedric," learn about their abilities together. Ruby Ruby is one of Sofia's best friends from before she became a princess, along with Jade. Despite this major change, they all remain close friends. Ruby is slightly kinder than Jade, and is the daughter of Helen Hanshaw, the leader of Sofia's Buttercup Troop. Sofia and Ruby are best friends, along with Jade. Jade Jade is one of Sofia's friends from before she became a princess, along with Ruby. Despite this major change, they remain close friends. Jade and Ruby both have crushes on James. Jade is also very stubborn, sometimes even unforgiving. She is also long-sighted. Clover Clover is the best friend of Sofia and he helps make her living in the kingdom much easier. He encourages Sofia as she tries to be a good princess. While he looks cute, he hates to cuddle, but he does love snacks. The two have been challenged in terms of friendship, but have beaten the odds so far due to each being malleable. Clover is new to being an animal friend, just as Sofia is new to being a princess, as the more experienced Robin implies in her teasing of him. Clover is one of Sofia's few confidantes around magical information, sometimes more so than Cedric. Clover has a slight ego and has studied much of princess history to compensate for his inexperience. This ego gave him problems in "Blue Ribbon Bunny" and "The Crown of Blossoms." However, he is willing to adjust to suit Sofia's needs. His study of princess history has helped him help Sofia a lot, such as when he told Sofia her croaking in "The Amulet and The Anthem" was due to a curse. Cedric Cedric the Sensational is Sofia's magical teacher around the castle. He and Sofia have a complicated mentor-apprentice relationship in that Cedric wants to use Sofia's amulet and other magical means to take over the kingdom. However, Sofia manipulates him towards the light. By "Day of the Sorcerers," Sofia brings Cedric to fully become good, and he relies on her to keep him in the castle, just as she relies on him to teach her magic there. Cedric and Sofia are the only two magic-users in the castle, which makes the non-magical members of the family have difficulty understanding their actions at times. This, along with the two both disliking bustling social situations, brings them together. Sofia's desire to see another sorcerer blinded her to Cedric's schemes at first, though she soon adjusted to his other side. Sofia and Cedric also both feel out of place in Enchancia. Sofia teaches Cedric to be a better wizard, leading him to move beyond his evil schemes. When he nearly took over Enchancia, she stopped him, then saved him from being exiled in order to give him a second chance. He returned the favor by saving her twice. Oona Oona is Sofia's mermaid friend, whom she helped when Sofia her fin was caught in a net. For this act, Sofia was awarded the power to turn into a mermaid, which helped her save Oona from Cedric. Oona, like Sofia, is the bearer of an enchanted object enticing to Cedric. For her, it is the Mermaid Comb, a comb that can control the ocean. Oona also has similar domestic trouble to Sofia of not being listened to or taken seriously because of her youth and size in the form of a stern mother and older sister who combat with her curiosity around humans. However, while Sofia instinctually knew her amulet was not a toy, Oona tried to play with her comb, only to receive potentially disastrous results. Lucinda Lucinda is Sofia's witch friend, and one of a few people who shows Sofia around the magical world. When Lucinda was hexing other children, Sofia was the only one to ask her why she was doing it. This brought Lucinda to explain she didn't know how to make friends, and Sofia helped her fix her mistakes. Miranda, Baileywick, and the twins were unsure about Sofia's friendship with Lucinda at first, but accepted it when Lucinda fixed their Mother's Day picnic. Lucinda helped teach Sofia to fly a broom. Prince Hugo When Sofia and Prince Hugo first met in Just One of the Princes, they got off to a bad start because Sofia wanted to try out for the flying derby team, and Hugo was furious, especially when he and everybody else told her that it's only for princes. He always took the opportunity to make fun of her and James, and he even knocked her off her horse at the tryout race. In The Flying Crown, Sofia and Hugo were paired to ride in a prestigious flying derby race for Royal Prep, and despite Hugo being stubborn, Sofia was dedicated to work with him and to help him. During the race, they both worked together very well. After they won the race, Hugo happily showed that he's now friends with Sofia, which restored his bond with Amber, a bond that broke due to his cruelty towards Sofia. Sofia blushed when Hugo admitted that he's accepting her as a friend, showing that she has gained a crush on him now that he's much kinder to her. The pair seem to have a lot in common: they both have older brothers and are great Flying Derby riders, and their families worry about them whenever something bad is going on. Trivia * It is revealed in "The Tale of the Noble Knight" that Sofia is ticklish, as when Willawing the Dragon stroked her chin with her claw, Sofia is shown to be laughing and even giggles "That tickles." * Sofia is the youngest Disney Princess so far at the start of her series, though she is the same age as Melody and Eilonwy by its end. * Sofia's birthday is October 6, making her a Libra. * Like Rapunzel, Sofia's main colors are pink and purple. * It is revealed in "The Lost Pyramid" that Sofia discovered an ancient idol in the temples of Tangu on a Princess Adventure Club trip. Category:Sofia The First Category:Disney Princesses Category:Princesses Category:Princess Category:Disney Princess Category:Sofia's Role As Storykeeper Category:Sofia's Role As Protector Category:Disney's Sofia The First Category:Elena Of Avalor Category:Disney's Elena Of Avalor